Ford E-450
Ford E-450 is a Full Size Cutaway van in the Ford E-Series Lineup. Trim Levels * XL * XLT Engines *5.4L SOHC Triton V8 engine *5.4L SOHC V8 FFV Engine *5.4L Triton® V8 FFV Engine *6.0L Power Stroke V8 Turbo Diesel Engine *6.0L V8 Diesel Engine *6.2L FFV V8 Engine *6.8L SOHC V10 Engine *6.8L SOHC Triton V10 engine *6.8L Triton V10 engine *7.3L PowerStroke Turbo Diesel Engine Mechanical Features * 110-volt power outlet (replaces IP-mounted 12-volt powerpoint; req. 155-amp or 225-amp alternators; n/a with Premium Navigation Radio System) * Alternator – 155-amp * Alternator – 225-amp * Battery – Heavy-duty 78-amp-hr Battery – Heavy-duty dual 78-amp-hr * CNG/LPG Gaseous Engine Prep Package – Hardened intake valves, exhaust valves and valve seats * Engine block heater – 750-watt * Front GAWR – Maximum (Fleet only) * Fuel tank – 40-gallon capacity aft of axle * Fuel tank – 55-gallon capacity aft of axle (DRW only) Integrated trailer brake controller2 (req. message center) Rear axle – Limited-slip * Rear frame crossmember delete (85E) * Spare wheel and tire * Speed limitation – 65-mph governed top speed (Fleet only) * Speed limitation – 75-mph governed top speed (Fleet only) * Traction control Exterior Colors *Agate Black *Black *Blue Jeans *Brilliant Silver Metallic *Burgundy Red Metallic *Caribbean Green Metallic *Caribou *Charcoal Green Metallic *Chestnut Green Metallic *Custom Blue *Dark Blue Pearl Metallic *Dark Blue Metallic *Dark Copper Metallic *Dark Portofino Red Metallic *Dark Toreador Red Metallic *Dark Shadow Grey Metallic *Dark Shadow Blue *Deep Emerald Green Metallic *Deep Jewel Green Metallic *Dark Tourmaline Metallic *Deep Wedgewood Blue Metallic *Electric Current Red Metallic *Estate Green Metallic *Forest Green Metallic *Fleet Blue *Fleet Brown *Fleet Yellow *Gold Ash Metallic *Glacier White *Green *Green Gem *Harvest Gold Metallic *Ingot Silver *Light Blue *Light Chestnut *Light Crystal Blue Metallic *Light Parchment Gold Metallic *Light Saddle Metallic *Light Saddle Beige Metallic *Magnetic *Mineral Grey Metallic *Medium Red *Medium Willow Green Metallic *Medium Wedgewood Blue Metallic *Mocha Frost Pearl *Oxford White *Pubelo Gold Metallic *Race Red *Red *Royal Red Metallic *School Bus Yellow *Shadow Black *Silver Birch Metallic *Silver Metallic *Steel Blue Metallic *Sterling Grey Metallic *Stone Gray *True Blue Metallic *Tuxedo Black *Twilight Blue Pearl *Vermillion Red *Woodland Green *White *Yellow Safety and Security Features * Airbag delete — Passenger side * Daytime running lamps * Passenger airbag cut-off switch * Remote Keyless Entry System * SecuriLock® Passive Anti-Theft System Appearance/Comfort/Convenient Features * 4-Speaker Upgrade Package (incl. 2 installed and 2 boxed speakers) * Air conditioning delete * AM/FM stereo/single-CD player with MP3 capability, audio input jack, digital clock and 2 speakers * B-Pillar Trim Kit * Bumper – White-painted front * Crew ChiefTM powered by Telogis® – Fleet tracking system (req. additional subscription) * Cruise control (req. SYNC) * Frame – Standard pattern (4 long/2 lateral with 138" WB, 158" WB; 4 lateral/2 long with 176" WB; includes frame pucks) * Frame spacers – Alternate lateral * Message center – Instrument panel, electronic with engine-hour meter (req. with integrated trailer brake controller) * Mirror – Interior day/night rearview (n/a with SYNC) * Mirrors – Manually telescoping trailer tow, manually adjustable with manual convex spotters * Mirrors – Manually telescoping trailer tow, power-adjustable with manual convex spotters * Power Windows and Locks Group * Premium Navigation Radio System featuring SiriusXM Satellite Radio, Traffic and Travel Link with 6-month trial subscription; HD RadioTM Technology; single-CD player with MP3 capability; and audio input jack (req. Power Windows and Locks Group and Ford SYNC®) SiriusXM Satellite Radio with 6-month trial subscription (n/a with base radio or radio delete; incl. with SiriusXM Traffic and Travel Link on Premium Navigation Radio System) * Pucks – Frame isolator * SYNC with complimentary 3-year prepaid subscription to SYNC Services5 (Traffic, Directions and Information) and AppLinkTM (incl. auto-dimming rearview mirror; req. cruise control; n/a with base radio or radio delete) * Radio Prep Package – 2 speakers * Radio Prep Package – 4 speakers * Radio delete * Running boards – Door-length * Upfitter switches – User-defined, (req. 155-amp or 225-amp alternator) What does the Ford E-450 used as? * Service Vehicles * Buses * Emergency Vehicles * RVs Seating Features * Cloth-Trimmed Seating * Vinyl-Trimmed Seating * Passenger Seat Delete * Dual-Cloth Front Bucket Seats * Dual-Cloth Front Captain’s Chairs * Captain’s Chairs, Dual High-Back, Cloth without Trim * Captain’s chair – Cloth, driver’s side only * Captain’s chair – Without trim, driver’s side only * Dual Front Captain’s Chairs - Without Trim Interior Fabric Colors * Black Cloth with Turquoise/Blue Patterns * Black Leather * Black Vinyl * Medium Flint Cloth * Medium Flint Vinyl * Medium Flint/Blue Vinyl * Medium Graphite Cloth * Medium Graphite Vinyl * Medium Pebble Cloth * Navy Blue Pier Vinyl Packages * AC Prep Package * Ambulance Prep Package * auxiliary heater/air Conditioning Connector Package * auxiliary heater/air Conditioning Connector Package with Rear Controls * high-Series exterior Upgrade Package * Insulation Package * Interior Upgrade Package * Mid-Series exterior Upgrade Package * Motorhome Prep Package * Multifunction School activity Bus (MFSaB) Prep Package * Right-hand Door Delete Package * School Bus Prep Package * Shuttle Bus Prep Package * trailer tow Prep Package – Class I Wheels * 16" white-painted steel wheels * 16" steel wheels with sport wheel covers * 16" aluminum wheels with chrome center caps Website *http://www.ford.com/trucks/eseries *https://www.ford.com/commercial-trucks/e-series-cutaway/ Gallery 47264668.jpg|The 1997-2002 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Graphite Vinyl 53387914.jpg|The 2003-2004 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior shown in Medium Flint Cloth D50B6CED-F66E-4BA2-9F3B-3128F3EB06B8.jpeg|The 2003-2005 Ford E-450 XLT Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Cloth 48390386.jpg|The 2003-2007 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Vinyl 8401C5AD-FEE4-4469-976C-AE9D43B95C3D.jpeg|The 2003-2007 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Vinyl with Passenger Side Door Deleted and Passenger Seat Deleted B4A7A935-0E59-4B05-8D73-459B451BD260.jpeg|The 2005-2007 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Cloth D6D12963-0BAD-4339-8336-B66D5BFA0E0E.jpeg|The 2006 Ford E-450 XLT Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Cloth A3BC1AF5-FA22-4FE7-90A4-8BE78C08FD3D.jpeg|The 2007 Ford E-450 XLT Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Cloth 20180919_093117.jpg|The 2008 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Exterior shown in Oxford White 20191106_124815.jpg|The 2008 Ford E-450 XLT Cutaway Van Exterior Shown in Oxford White 20191122_121929.jpg|The 2008 Ford E-450 Cutaway Van Exterior Shown in Oxford White with Chrome Grille Surrounds and a Front Black Bumper used as BTC Transit Buses for BTC Bus Routes in Bucks County 20190524_170124.jpg|The 2008 Ford E-450 Passenger Bus Exterior Shown in Oxford White with Chrome Grille Surrounds and a Front Black Bumper 20200113 150520.jpg 20180622 150617.jpg|The 2008 Ford E-450 Cutaway Van Exterior Shown in Oxford White with Chrome Grille Surrounds and a Front Chrome Bumper used as a Monroe Village Transit Bus 11246656.jpg|The 2008 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Cloth A063FCDC-1076-41F5-8A63-99215FD27350.jpeg|The 2008 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Vinyl 64181559.jpg|The 2008 Ford E-450 XLT Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Cloth 2e3cdd2667424df386a46cc219c426a0.jpg|The 2008 Ford E-450 XLT Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Pebble Cloth 32A51101-574F-4BCA-A017-7C627B93FD08.jpeg|The 2008 Ford E-450 XLT Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Pebble Leather 85649209.jpg|The 2009-2020 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Cloth DDFB00B2-65C1-40F0-8F7A-FF306969B715.jpeg|The 2009-2020 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Cloth with Passenger Side Door and Passenger Seat Deleted 131829551.jpg|The 2009-2020 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Vinyl 622DDFE8-F350-4EE1-B2AB-3B39A2A45344.jpeg|The 2009-2020 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Vinyl with Passenger Seat and Passenger Side Door Deleted 967BFB9A-F2A2-474B-B68E-352D62EE1D34.jpeg|The 2009-2020 Ford E-450 XLT Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Cloth 0D147749-D3E4-46D2-B79B-6D193A0E8E97.jpeg|The 2009-2020 Ford E-450 XLT Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Cloth with Passenger Seat Deleted F40E6B6C-5D67-4E67-865A-ED0FC1D39A56.jpeg|The 2009-2020 Ford E-450 XLT Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Cloth with Passenger Seat Deleted and Passenger Side Door Deleted FFUCS7HISSA474TIWOBQY6CX3I-600.jpg|The 2009-2020 Ford E-450 XLT Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Pebble Cloth 14909ED8-2F71-49FE-96B0-E2BB809BE248.jpeg|The 2009-2020 Ford E-450 XLT Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Pebble Leather 9318-2012FordE-450-12.jpg|The 2009-2020 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Navy Blue Pier Vinyl B2A2B4CE-1EF8-4711-B0BA-4C047581D442.jpeg|The 2021 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Cloth 106353967.jpg|The 2021 Ford E-450 XL Cutaway Van Interior Shown in Medium Flint Vinyl Category:Cars Category:Trucks and Vans Category:Commercial Vehicles